This invention pertains to an apparatus that is capable of simultaneously carrying one to five portable chairs, and/or selected equipment securely and safely. Although, several patents have been found of a backpack chair combination where the backpack converts into a chair or a backpack that carries a metal foldup chair horizontally or where the backpack converts into a hunter's tree stand or another that carries an ice chest and a fold up portable chair on a metal structure frame.
If a person needs to carry one specific chair or a cot these are some examples U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,686 Inventor J. E, Convertible Pack and Chair, U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,445, Inventor James A. Stockman, Backpack and chair apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,291, Inventor Timothy Lamb and Albert Mora, Combined chair and backpack, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,389, Inventor Joel L Braun and Kimberly F Braun, Backpack with extendable sub-frame, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,349, Inventor Irvin W. Miller, Tent/Cot/backpack structure,
A hunter would desire to use the backpack for carrying his weapons as described in these inventions, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,887, Inventor Keith Hudson, Archery Bow Backpack Carrier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,904, Inventor Alan G. Fischer and Edward P. Fitzgerald, Carrier Assembly for Compound Bow or Firearm. Or if a hunter needs a tree stand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,292, Inventor James J. Van Gompel, Portable Tree Stand or Crow's Nest.
For the surfer to carry his board and several other things, there is U.S. Pub. No: US 2013/01753310, Backpack for Elongated Items, Inventors Tierre Turner, Camille Turner, Rene Paul Mousseut, or one that will carry the ice chest and a portable chair, U.S. Pub. No: US 2014/0209646, Bulk Item Backpack, Inventor Thomas Hoppa.